


The Death of Ghost Quartz

by Rin_chan32



Category: Houseki no Kuni
Genre: Death, Spoilers for chapter 75
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-01-29
Updated: 2019-01-29
Packaged: 2019-10-18 21:52:36
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 638
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17589101
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Rin_chan32/pseuds/Rin_chan32
Summary: Spoilers for chapter 75Cairngorm asks their older sibling if they could meet somewhere to talk, but Ghost already has an idea about this “talk” is about.





	The Death of Ghost Quartz

**Author's Note:**

> :)))))))

A sigh left the older siblings mouth as they looked at the younger one across from them, their eyes looking down their body before their eye caught a gun in the others hand. Instead of causing a scene from what they possessed, a sly smile forming on their lips and they leaned on one hip. “If you called me to be all the way out here, you might as well go ahead and do it.”

Confusion spread across the other’s face, “what the hell are you talking about?”

“Do you think that I’m blind?” Ghost asked, their voice shaking as they laughed softly. “I can see what you have in your hand.”

Cairngorm looked at them before they looked at their hand and frowned, “why are you so-”

“Demanding to tell you something? I’m quite touched that you’re finally caring for me all of these years.”

“Will you shut up?”

“Are you trying to deny what you’re trying to do? You might as well do it while I’m giving you an opening, I have nothing to live for, y’know?

“I said, will you shut up?”

“Why should I since it’s true? Lapis is dead, my own sibling won’t bother trying to talk to me and instead is going off to marry someone they don’t know-”

“Will you-”

“And not to mention that my arm is gone and I’m spending the rest of my days alone.”

“Ghost-”

“Or could it be that you just want me to shut up because you don’t want to say something? Speaking of which, how is Phos doing? Are you taking good care of them?”

Instead of the other screaming at them like they were doing before, Cairngorm gripped tightly onto the weapon in their hands and aimed it at their older sibling before pulling the trigger. Ghost Quartz could only frown as they felt the bullet whizz past their face and their hair fall onto their shoulder, “you missed.”

“I know!” the other snapped, looking at them angrily as a large frown grew on their lips. “Why are you being so persistent about this shit, huh!?”

The elder sibling could only smile at them before they let out a small laugh, “and why are you so pissed off right now? Didn’t you say that you wanted to make your own decisions without me in the back of your head?”

“Y-Yea, but-”

“And am I not in the back of your head tell you what you should and shouldn’t do?”

“Then what the hell are you doing now!?”

“I’m encouraging you actions, dumbass.” 

Another bullet whizzed by their face, making a small cut on their cheek before more hair fell on their shoulder, “you missed again.”

“I know that, goddammit!”

“If you know then why are you missing?”

“I-I don’t know!”

Ghost Quartz looked at them, tilting their head to the side before a large formed on their lips. “You’re scared, aren’t you?”

“What the hell do you mean?”

“You’ve never killed someone, so you’re scared.”

“I-I’m not-”

“Don’t lie to me - I know that you’re scared because why else would you miss twice and shifting so much?”

Cairngorm opened their mouth and closed it before lowering their weapon and looking down at the ground with a sigh. “Fine, you’re right.”

Ghost smiled at them softly before they walked up to them, their hand grabbing the hand with the gun and put it under their chin. “There, now you won’t miss this time.”

The younger sibling looked at them before they let out a sigh, their hand gripping on their weapon before looked into the other’s eyes.

The older one smiled at them, placing their hand on the others. “Good luck, I really do hope that you are making the right decision,” they said with a smile before a shot echoed in the air.

**Author's Note:**

> This is the only thing that you’re getting from me that’s about a topic from only chapter 75. Enjoy.


End file.
